What if I don't love him?
by xxxloveisforeverxxx
Summary: Nessie is grown up and thinks of Jacob as a brother. When she is told of the imprinting she leaves, with no clue as to where she is. All chapters are based on a song.
1. Authors Note

This is my first attempt of fanfiction. It will be between Nessie and Jake. Each chapter will be based on a song, the url for the lyrics and a music video will be placed at the beginning of each chapter, it will helpful if you listen to the song before reading. I hope you like this story.


	2. Now You Know

Authors Note: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or Now You Know by Hilary Duff. This chapter is based on the song: Now You Know by Hilary Duff (Edit: I will post all songs in my user profile if you want to listen to them)

Jacobs POV

I grin happily as I take Nessie's hand pulling her gently with me towards the front of the house. It was her twentieth birthday today and I knew I needed to tell her of my feeling for her, explain to her that I was imprinted to her. Up until now I was family, but today that was all to change, it needed to. I could not hold my feelings for her in anymore.

"Where are we going?" Nessie asked demanding an answer from me.

"You'll see. Just trust me Nessie. You'll like it I promise," I told her softly watching her eyes the whole time. Her parents believed I was just showing her, her new car, a 2008 Ferrari F430 Spyder.(link in my profile) She had talked about it for months, gushing about how beautiful it was, though it was nothing compared to her.

She had grown into such a beauty. With her high cheek bones, strong jaw beautiful jaw, and full lips all coming from her father, she looked Indian except for her pale skin that glowed in the sunlight. She got her lovely brown eyes from her mother though her curly reddish brown locks came both from Charlie, her grandfather, and Edward, her father. It was those locks I watch swing back against her neck as she looked to me, her exquisite brown eyes wide in shock.

"You got me the Spyder?" she purred a happy smile gracing her gorgeous features as she looked back to the car.

"Well your parents helped," I informed her, never able to lie to her.

Nessie grinned running her hands over the pearl black exterior eyeing the bright red seats, "May I have the keys?" she asked batting her eyes lashes up at me. She still thought she needed to do that, not knowing I would do anything for her.

"Of course," I answered trying not to let her see that she took my very breath away, "Here you go." I handed her the keys watching her happy grin go wider to revel her fangs. I tried not to shiver at her slightly colder hands, loving the soft feel of them.

"May I take it for a ride now?" she begged. "Claire has to see this."

Claire Young was Emily's younger cousin, and Nessie's best friend. She lived with Emily and Emily's husband Sam, so she could be closer to Quil, who had imprinted on her when she was younger.

"In a little bit," I promised softly. "I need to talk to you."

She looked back to me curious but nodded, "About what?" she questioned leaning against the car to face me once more.

I bit my lip suddenly nervous, not knowing how to start this. "Remember what Quil told Claire about him imprinting?" I asked her quietly.

I watched her nod slowly, knowing she was trying to work out what I was about to say, "Yeah it's like soul mates, but stronger. He can basically do nothing but make sure she is happy and safe. But I don't see how she can suddenly see him romantically. She told me she's in love with him, but how can that be? He has been like her family for so long, how can she let that change so quickly?"

I nodded then sighed, "It just takes time, and they have to work for it. B...but I wanted to tell you something, that I…" I took a deep shaky breath watching her eyes for her reaction. "I imprinted on you…" I forced it out now trying not to be so nervous. "When you were born…"  


She looked shocked, maybe even a bit scared of me, "What?" she sputtered trying to process what I just told her. "That's not possible, you must be mistaken."

I gently took her hand shaking my head, "It IS true, I'm not mistaken. I'm in love with you Nessie, I have always been."

She shook her head now and pulled away from me as if burned. "I…I need to think, I'll be home later," she informed me running to the other side of her new car.

I watched her leave hiding the pain I felt. As she drove off I knew a piece of me went with her.

Nessie's POV

I took a deep breath trying to calm down as I sped to Claries. I only slowed as I got onto the reservation, not wanting to scare anyone. I parked at Sam's and Emily's grinning a bit at Claries shocked look as she ran out to meet me.

"They got you the Spyder?" she questioned as I slipped gracefully out of the car.  
"Yes isn't it beautiful?" I gushed though my happy face was slowly returning to serious, "But that's not why I am here. I need to talk to you," I admitted bowing my head when I realized that those were the exact words Jacob had told me.

Claire frowned moving close worried, "What's wrong?" she asked automatically, she knew me so well.

I sighed, "Its Jacob-," I started softly.

"Is he ok? He didn't get hurt did he?" she interrupted worried.

I shook my head quickly, "No that's not it," I assured her. "He imprinted on me…"

I watched her Indian-like features light up in happiness. She had long black hair and high cheekbones like the others and bright blue eyes. She was sixteen almost seventeen and my very best friend.

"Oh that's wonderful," she exclaimed happy now hugging me tight.

I shook my head again sighing and pushing her gently back, "Claire it's not wonderful," I protested watching her.

She frowned prettily, "What do you mean?" she asked confused. "He's perfect for you; he's MADE for you Nessie."

"But he's like family to me!" I yelled frustrated.

Claire watched me shocked biting her lip gently, "That will change, you'll see."

I shook my head for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I don't think it will Claire," I told her softly as if to a child.

Claire still eyes me shock still in her blue eyes, "Why now?" she demanded an answer from me now.

"I don't love him like that," I admitted. "I think I should leave…"

"Leave!?" Claire exclaimed suddenly. "What? Why?"

I sighed looking to her trying to explain it, "If I stay here I'll feel guilty. Anyway if it really is destiny he'll find me."

Claire nodded then hugged me tight, "Call me," she ordered and smiled.

"Everyday," I promised. All too soon I had to pull away from her. "I have to pack and tell my parents," I whispered then slipped into my Spyder.

Soon I was heading home dreading a bit what I was to do. My family wouldn't want me to go, but I would be able to convince them. Making them see my way had always been easy. No, it was Jacob I was dreading telling, afraid he could convince me to stay.


	3. How Strong Are You Now

Authors Note: Song url, for the music video, is on my profile listen to it first if you want to, it was my inspiration. How Strong Are You now by Rascal Flatts. I do not own the song or any of the Twilight characters.

Nessie POV

I packed quickly thinking Jacob might come up and try to stop me. I had two suitcases one packed full of all my clothes and personal items, the other was smaller and packed with all my art supplies. I had been given a jet the last birthday and till now hadn't needed to use it, I was just glad it was big enough to haul my car with me. I had no idea where to go but I had several reasons for leaving the most obvious was the Jacob thing, the others were I wanted to see the world, travel and be able to paint freely, and I wanted to follow my dream of becoming an artist.

Now I looked around double checking I had not forgotten anything though I knew if I did I could always buy it new. My eyes caught on the bracelet on my wrist and I was forced to sit as I looked it over. It had been given to me by Jacob and I knew now it was like a promise ring, I couldn't take this with me. I slowly untied it then held it in my palm; I would give it to him before a left.

Standing now I made my way out to my car packing it up neatly. I turned to look at the house one last time and spotted my family and Jacob standing on the porch. I hoped they were here to say goodbye and not try to change my mind. My mind was set but I did not want any of my family to be angry with me, though I knew Jacob would always be.

"I guess you can tell that I am leaving," I offered softly eyeing each one of them.

"Edward explained you wanted to follow your dream of being an artist, we will let you go freely," my mother told me moving forward to hug me tight. "We will miss you. Keep in contact ok?"

Alice skipped forward hugging me as well, "She is right, call at least monthly, cause I can't see you."  
Jasper and Emmett came next each patting my shoulder but keeping quiet. The only two that stayed on the porch were Rose and Jacob. I knew Rose wished me well she just was not very good with goodbyes. Jacob just stood like a statue staring at me and I walked up to him placing the bracelet in his hand.

"I'm sorry I can't keep this," I admitted softly surprised when he didn't react. I smiled weakly getting into my car and waving, "Bye everyone," I called before driving away towards the airport.

Jacob's POV

I watched as the love of my life drove off, I just stood there still as a statue. I barley even shook; I normally did when I was hurting, but this time it was not much. I just stood there still, not moving, barley breathing, I looked just like a statue. Once everyone went inside I ran to Nessie's studio needing to breathe in her scent.

When she told you goodbye  
You didn't flinch  
When she looked back  
You didn't even budge an inch  
You stood there like stone

I felt a tear running down my face the start of many more. I had always told her that I was strong, her rock. I told her she could never hurt me and now it had seemed she cut the deepest wound.

How strong are you now  
Without her around  
You can't even keep one little bitty tear  
From fallin' down  
Tell me how strong are you know

I crawled onto her bed that she had for privacy, away from the family. I was curled into myself in pain, remembering the whisper I had told myself as she left, "It can't hurt that much" I had fought Victoria and been broken but I had never felt pain that this, it was like a punch but ten times worse. I knew she wasn't coming back and knew I could never last long without her.

Before she left you told yourself  
It can't hurt that much  
Now you're doubled over  
Like you took a punch  
No, she ain't coming back  
Tell me how much can you take of that

I've always said tough guys never cry and knew that was wrong. All the tears on my face were proof of that fact. I loved her and knew I could never be strong without her.

Tell me how strong are you now - yeah  
How strong are you now - oh, oh  
What's that rule you live by  
You say tough guys never cry  
But how strong are you now


	4. I Gotta Find You

Authors Note: Sorry this one took a little longer to post, I had an essay to do. Thanks to April Rane my only reviewer. Again song is on my profile. I do not own the song or sadly any of the Twilight characters.

Jacob POV

"Clarie!" I yelled gripping her arm tightly. Perhaps too tight cause she yelped and pulled away from me quickly causing Quil to jump inbetween us. "I need to know where she is. Please!" I begged, it had been five months since I last saw Nessie, far too long. I had this argument with Claire everyday but she never told me.

Claire rubbed her arm glaring at first me then Quil when he started to check her arm for a wound, "I'm fine," she promised pushing at him gently.

Quil nodded kissing her gently before moving back to the porch of Emily's and Sam's home. His eyes never left me, but I still wanted what they had, I had to find Nessie. I could still hear her voice, her smile, I even dreamed about her, I missed her so much. I watched Claire now as she looked back to me sighing.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you Jake, I'm sorry," Claire told me softly gently taking my hand, causing Quil to growl. "Back off caveman that's getting annoying," she told him leveling a glare at him before turning back to me. "Jake just try to find her on your own."

"I have been," I growled squeezing her hand uncounsiously.

Quil moved at her yelp pulling her into his arm, "Jake I get that you're my best friend but if you hurt her again, I will attack," he warned me.

I nodded stepping away from them, "Sorry Claire," I murmured. "I just…need her…I can hear and see her everywhere, it hurts to be apart from her. I gotta find her."

Quil nodded, "You will find her. In your heart you know where she is. You two are connected, you'll find her."

I sighed then nodded, "I think I'm gonna take an art class. She was into art, and I've been sketching latly, it makes me feel closer to her," I admitted.

Claire nodded moving out from behind Quil and hugging me, "I will tell her your still looking for her," she promised me softly.

I smiled, she always did tell her, "And tell her I love her," I pleaded before leaving the reservation.

Nessie POV

I smiled as my phone started to ring, it was my daily call from Claire. "Hey you," I murmured.

"Jakes looking for you Nessie, he misses you," she told me suddenly.

"Tell me something new," I offered. "Just don't tell him or Quill where I am ok?"

Claire sighed loud, "I know. I know," she muttered. "Though where are you now?" she asked me she was always curious about that.

"England," I admitted. "Rains a lot just like home."

"Do you like it?" she questioned.

I sighed, "Nah I liked Italy better," I told her softly, I had gone there the first two months. "Except for the Volturi. I loved Greece as well though." Then after Italy I had gone to Greece for few months.

"Well," she started and I knew something was up. "I have to get going, Quil and I are going on a date."

"Oh," I murmured surprised. "I still don't get that Claire."

Claire huffed, "You will," she promised me. "Talk to you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep," I murmured then hung up the phone.

Jacob POV

It had now been a year since I saw Nessie. I had taken an art class to ease my pain, and though it had worked, the pain was still there. Most of my work was of Nessie, though not all of it. They were either of Nessie in places I did not recognize or of landscapes I did not recognize.

Now I took my sketchbook back from my teacher, she had been grading them. I looked to her worried when she told me she wanted to talk. I hoped I was not in trouble. I loved art so I didn't want to be kicked out of the class.

"Jacob have you ever been to Italy?" she asked me once class ended and I sat across from her desk.

I frowned now and shook my head, "Um no why?" I asked curious.

"Well," she gently took my sketchbook from me flipping to the first page, "This is Florance," I watched as she turned the page. "And this picture is in Vince." She turned a few pages to where Nessie was sitting at a restaurant eating. "And this picture is of a famous restaurant in Rome. Where did you come up with the ideas for these?"

"My dreams," I told her softly. "All of them I have dreamt about."

"Oh wow," she told me shocked then flipped a few more pages. "Cause these are in England," she murmured. "Some are famous but some are not. These few are in Greece, and India, and your most recent ones are in Russia. They are really great detail, like you have been there before."

I shook my head bewildered, "I've never left America. I can't explain these."

She nodded then handed me my sketchbook, "Oh alright, you just have a great imagination, I hope to see you again in my advanced class in a few weeks."

I nodded now, smiling a bit, "Yeah maybe," I said making no promises though I loved art.

Soon I went to the library checking out as many books on Italy, Greece, England, India, and Russia; I would get to the bottom of this mystery. I had a good idea what was happening though and I hoped I was right.

Hours later I had the books scattered around me, pages were bookmarked with post-its. "This must be where she went," I mused aloud. She has always talked about traveling to these places. She went to Italy first, for two months I had drawn her there. Then I drew her in Greece, just like in Italy all famous and not famous places. Then she must have traveled to England, I had only drawn her there for a month, she probably did not like the rain. Soon I had drawn her in India, Bollywood, where her favorite movies were filmed and finally I drew her in Russia, my last one a few days ago, that must be where she was. I would have to double check with Claire, if she would tell me. I was on my feet in seconds rushing to my car, finally after a year I had pinned her down.


	5. Only You Make Me Happy

Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long for me to write. My best friend is in the middle of moving and I have been helping her. Thank you for all my reviews I replied to them all. I don't own the song Only You Make Me Happy. Link is in profile. Also I do not own any of the Twilight characters, (though I want to own Jacob he's so hot!! : ) ) Yea it's kinda short I'm sorry.

Nessie POV

I look through my sketchbook trying not to frown. Where had all these sketches of Jacob come from? There were about a dozen full sketches, about double that of his face and several that had either his hands or eyes in them. Now I threw the sketchbook across the room in anger. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"I'm not in love with him!" I growled looking in the mirror.

_Yes you are. _Came a taunting voice, I knew it was from my mind. _Only he makes you happy._

"No I'm perfectly fine without him," I argued.

_You're in denial. _Came the voice again. _You_ love him.

I sighed picking up the sketchbook once more. I knew it was the distance I put between us that showed me my true feelings. It helped me see that I was not happy without him near, not able to feel his warmth or hear his voice. I had tried to chase my artistic dreams believing that would keep me happy, but it did not help. I missed him with every fiber of my being, I would have to call Claire soon to talk to her.

Jacob POV

I drove to the reservation parking at Sam's house, barley missing his car in my haste. I watched Quil and Claire jump then look to me confused, they had been making out when I have driven up. I quickly walked up to Claire handing her my list then watching her read it in confusion.

"What this?" she asked me softly, I could tell that she was curious.

"That's where she's been isn't it?" I demanded. "I've been drawing her. It took me hours to figure out what each picture was. Just tell me the truth."

Claire looked to me shocked, "W…what?" she asked, she didn't want to spill.

"I have been drawing Nessie, and I want to know if these are the places she had been," I clarified.

Claire read it still confused, "Italy?" she questioned biting her lip now.

I nodded then opened my sketch book to show her my drawings, "I drew her there for two months. I knew she loved it, why did she leave?"

Claire sighed, "The Volturi tried to get her so she left," she admitted.

I flipped to the next section, "And I drew her in Greece next. She stayed there for two months as well right?"

Claire nodded, "She made two months her limit, she wants to travel the world," she explained to me, but I knew the reason.

"But she stayed in England for only a month why?" I asked curious now as I showed her my art.

"She didn't like the rain," Claire answered, I smirked, I had been right.

"Then India," I flipped to it, "Did she like Bolywood?"

Claire grinned and nodded, "She talked about it so much, she loved it, her favorite place."

I flipped to my last section grinning, I was happy to be right, "So she's in Russia now?"

Claire nodded, grinning to me happy, "I knew you would find her without my help. She's leaving in a few weeks," she warned me.

I nodded then hugged her, "Thanks for your help today. I need to go ask to borrow a jet," I admitted then quickly drove back to the Cullen's.

Edward looked to me as I drove up, he was reading my thoughts, "Bring her back safely," he demanded and handed me a paper. "Directions to our airport I will call ahead."

I nodded in thanks, "Thank you Edward," I murmured before a drove off. I would finally find her the love of my life the other half to my soul, I only hoped she would welcome me with open arms for if she asked me to say away I could do nothing but follow her orders.


	6. Open Your Eyes To Love

Authors Note: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Thanks to everyone who has subscribed to this story. Songs on my profile

Nessie POV

I was still reeling from my epiphany, and waiting for Claire's daily call, I really needed to talk to her. I finally looked up to the clock, could I wait another two hours? I wondered, biting my lip impatiently. No, I decided and quickly grabbed my phone dialing Claire's number. I paced as I waited for him to answer trying to stay calm.

"Nessie?" she asked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"No…not really…I just really needed to talk to you" I told her softly.

"About what?" she asked, even over the phone I could tell she was curious and a bit worried.

"Um…well…Jacob," I admitted softly still pacing. "I've been drawing him a lot lately."

"Oh…" Claire replied sounding shocked, but I could almost hear her smile. "And?"

"Well…" I started trying to draw it out. "I think…I'm in…love…with him…" I admitted.

"I know," Claire stated suddenly, shocking me.

"What?" I demanded.

"In your heart you have always loved him, it was your mind stopping you," she told him softly.

I blinked still confused, "Oh…"

"Yep. And you're not the only one who has been painting," she informed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious very now.

"Well…" she started sounding a bit reluctant. "Jacob has been drawing where you have been staying, he is on his way."

I sat slowly in shock, not knowing what to do. "To Russia? What?" I demanded very confused now.

"Ya, but you love him, so it shouldn't be a problem right?" she asked me throwing my words back at me.

I sighed biting my lip worried, "But I left him Claire…"

"But he still loves you and wants you back," she told him softly.

"Maybe…"

Jacob POV

I watched her hang up with Claire glad I could hear every word she spoke. Soon I moved to her door knocking hesitantly. I hoped she would be happy to see me.

"Who is it?" she called from within, I missed that voice so much.

"Jacob," I answered hearing something fall and wondering what it was.

"Jacob?" she asked shocked then opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Claire told you…"

Author POV

Nessie looked into his eyes still in shock because he had found her after a year. "S…she did…" she whispered.

Jacob grinned happy about seeing her again, "May I come in?"

Nessie backed up a bit giving him room to step in. "Oh…yeah," she murmured softly.

Jacob walked in grinning and pulled her close, "You love me," he stated then kissed her.

Nessie pulled away from him putting space in between them, "I don't know that," she protested softly.

Jacob sighed placing his head over her heart, "Its right here," he promised then gently took Nessie's hand and placed it over his own. "And here open your eyes to see our love."

Nessie looked to him, confused, and a bit angry, "How can you be sure?" she demanded. "I could never find love at home and I still haven't after traveling the world."

"Because it has always been with me and you have been blinded to it. Can't you see Nessie? Open your mind and heart to see it, I know you can feel it," he told her softly trying not to yell.

Nessie POV

I closed my eyes breathing in his scent, just staying still. In me I could feel something shift, something change, and that was when I knew. I could finally feel the love I had for Jacob and as I opened my eyes I could see him in a whole new light. I could finally see that I was truly in love with him and it was not just because of the imprinting, it was in my heart. It just took me time and millions of miles to see this. Soon I stepped forward capturing his lips in a shy hesitant kiss.

Jacob POV

I grinned as I felt her soft lips on mine, noting the shyness. I gently pulled her closer locking her smaller body in my arms protectively. I loved her so much, I always had, and I was so happy to finally be able to show her. I gently leaned her against a wall as I traced her lips grinning more as her parted for my tounge. We continued like this for a while, each of us exploring the others mouth, till she gently pushed at my chest. I nodded to her then stepped back giving her space once more as I looked into her eyes.

"Do I have to go home?" she asked softly watching my eyes for an answer, hoping I would let her stay.

I nodded then smiled weakly, "Your parents want you back Nessie, it has been over a year," I admitted.

Nessie sighed but nodded, "I kinda wanted to travel the world," she admitted then took my hand, lacing our fingers together. "With you…"

I grinned stealing a kiss before giving her space once more, "Well lets go home first and talk to your family about that," I offered wanting to make her happy.

Nessie nodded letting go of my hand as she started to walk around the room. "Will you help me pack?" she asked me softly.

It took us the rest of the day, but it was fun. Several times we stole kisses and glances, but I could tell something was bothering Nessie. Once we finished and pulled her into my arms for a deep kiss.

"Do you want to head home now or go on a date?" I offered softly.

Nessie bit her lip cutely then nodded, "Dinner. I'm hungry," she told me distractedly then went to her room to get dressed now. When she came out she looked so beautiful, but still distracted. She wore tight black jeans that showered off her figure wonderfully and a red halter that accented her curves.

"Your perfect," I complimented then kissed her cheek.

Nessie blushed and pulled away quickly, "We should get going."

The date was perfect, at least to me it was. I kept catching her eye but she seemed deep in thought and wouldn't tell me what she was thinking about. When we got to the apartment once more she looked to me as if I was a stranger.

"You don't love me," Nessie told me softly pulling away from him anger in her eyes.

"What?" I asked confused stepping closer watching her put more space in between us again.

"You don't love me. You love my mother, you always loved my mother. That's why you say you love me cause you still get a part of her as she was human!" she yelled then ran to her room, I could hear her lock it.

I sat on the sofa looking to the door a confused as to what I did wrong. I may have loved Bella before but it was the Nessie that was in Bella that I loved. Once that was gone I saw I loved Nessie, not Bella. How was I going to explain this to her when she didn't even want to see me?


	7. Longer, If I Never Knew You

Authors note: Songs in profile I do not own song or Twilight characters. Sorry for taking so long to write I was busy. This is the last chapter but I am working on another Jacob x Nessie story, it is really opposite.

Jacob POV

I sighed watching the closed door worried. I could hear things being thrown around and it scared me how angry she was. I had heard her tell Claire she loved me, but now she was angry with me and there was nothing I could do. I jumped when I heard something break, what if she hurt herself? I slowly walked to her door and touched it wishing she would just let me in. I needed to see her, to talk to her, to help her understand.

"Nessie please let me in. I don't know what I did. I love you, not Bella, please Nessie, I am really sorry," I told her softly laying my forehead against the door.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at me and I jumped away as something hit the door.

I sighed but stuck close to the door, "No, not until you tell me what's wrong," I protested softly.

"No," she whispered, I could hear tears in her voice, and it broke my heart. "Go away…"

I moved closer to the door and slowly picked the lock. When I finally opened the door I gasped, very worried. Nessie was sitting against her bed her head resting on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, and she was crying. Her sketchbook was on the floor, pages that she had ripped out were all over the room. I looked around noticing broken glass then frowned, I needed to know what was wrong.

"Nessie?" I asked moving to kneel in front of her. "Baby what is wrong? What did I do?"

Nessie shook her head not looking at me, "J..just please go away…"

I sighed reaching for her hand and squeezing gently, "Nessie I'm not leaving you, I love you, I have always lobed you."

Nessie slowly looked up to me, "But you were in love with my mother…" she protested.

"I was in love with you, the part of you that was in your mother," I explained softly.

Nessie shook her head and bit her lip, "No…you were in love with my mom…"

I moved forward and hugged her gently, "I'm in love with you Nessie, I have always been in love with you. We are destined to be together, if I never met you I would never know what love is," I told her softly into her ear.

Nessie looked up to me, her tear filled eyes were breaking my heart, "Really?" she asked shocked.

I nodded then kissed away her tears, "I love you Nessie," I told her again.

Nessie smiled hugging me now, "I…I love you too Jacob," she whispered.

I kissed her lips now grinning as I felt her kiss back.

Author POV

Jacob pulled Nessie into his arms then moved to lay her on the bed. He kissed her deeply as his hand moved under her shirt stopping at her belly button. Nessie watched his eyes curious as she broke the kiss and laid back.

"You got a belly button ring?" he asked softly pushing up her shirt to see a little red heart dangling in the middle of her belly button.

Jacob kissed it, his tongue darting out to play with it. Nessie arched up to him and moaned at the feeling, it was wonderful. Jacob grinned as he continued to play with it, wanting to pleasure her.

"Jacob…" she breathed in pleasure touching his head to send him a thought. _I want you_

Jacob grinned and looked up to her moving to capture her lips in a deep kiss. He traced her lips before she opened her mouth for him and started to play with his tongue. His hands slowly moved up her shirt and touched her gently pulling away when the phone rang.

"Don't answer," Nessie pleaded breathless.

"Its Alice," he murmured flipping open the phone. "Yes?"  
"Jacob did you find her? If you did head home right now," Alice pleaded.  
Jacob sighed moving off of the bed, "We will be home in a few hours, need to catch the plane," he muttered.

"Good. Tell her we miss her," Alice told him before hanging up.

Nessie sat up sighing, "We should head home, you said my family was worried." She reached for his hand once they were both standing.

Jacob smiled back the wrapped an arm around her wasit, "Yeah, I'll call the plane on the way," he promised before leaving with her.

They soon headed home and everyone had missed Nessie. Nessie and Jacob dated for about five years until Jacob proposed and the eloped, which made Alice angry. After another ten years they had two sets of twins, boys and girls, three separate boys and a little girl. They all lived happily ever after.


	8. Authors Note 2

Authors Note

So I am liking most of the reviews I am getting, not all though. Jacob-nessielove said to update, but this story is done, sorry all. Just wondering though if anyone would be interested in a sequel? Maybe about their love life, also I have another story I am working on if you want to take a look at that. Please review or mail me with your suggestions if you want a second story or even a totally different one. I am also thinking of maybe writing a bunch of little one shots.


End file.
